Sybil Dvorak (Earth-616)
(Delaware ), , , , , former Leader of the Cult of the Sybarite | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Delaware; Formerly Los Angeles, California; Superia's private island in the Caribbean and the Tower of Shadows, Focşani, Romania | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 112 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = , sometimes dyed black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship1 = American | Citizenship2 = Romanian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Socialite, Cult leader and Sex club owner | Education = No formal education | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Focşani, Romania | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Carmine Infantino | First = Spider-Woman Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Sybil Dvorak was born and raised in Focşani, Romania. She is a mutant whose powers manifested themselves while she was a child. Raised by gypsies, she had spent much time alone nurturing and focusing her mental abilities. In her late teens, she met a handsome middle-aged American actor named Jason Reed who was starring in a foreign-financed remake of the movie Dracula. Seduced by him, she agreed to accompany him to Hollywood, California as his mistress. The glamor and excitement of being in America in love with a wealthy actor soon faded when Reed spent increasingly more time away from home. Her citizenship papers not yet processed, and still not speaking English fluently, Dvorak felt like a prisoner in the actor's home. She soon began to suspect that Reed was having affairs with other Hollywood starlets. One night she used her powers to weave herself wings and a disguise, and began to scour the haunts of the rich and famous in search of her errant lover. The sight of these social gatherings, which she felt she could never be a part of, provoked her to use her powers to adopt the identity of the Gypsy Moth and begin preying upon socialites. This brought her to the attention of the original Spider-Woman, who mistakenly believed that Dvorak was one of the High Evolutionary's creations. Though Drew tried to befriend the woman, and even blasted then-boyfriend Jerry Hunt in the face to prevent him from shooting out Gypsy Moth's wings, Dvorak rebuffed her. Eventually, The Gypsy Moth received her American citizenship and an inclusion in Reed's will. Soon afterward, Jason Reed died and Dvorak inherited his home and wealth. She used it to start a hedonistic cult of drugs and decadence that worshiped her as their queen. At some point later, the Gypsy Moth agreed to join the vigilante Shroud, who was forming a team of criminals called the Night Shift. As a member of the Night Shift, the Gypsy Moth battled the Avengers West Coast on several occasions, including the time the Night Shift sold their souls to the demon Satannish in exchange for increasing their powers. Time and again the Night Shift was defeated. Eventually the Gypsy Moth quit the group and gave up her cult. The Crimson Cowl recruited the Gypsy Moth for her new incarnation of the Masters Of Evil. The Gypsy Moth was convinced by Hawkeye to turn on the Masters of Evil and join his group, the Thunderbolts. As a member of the Thunderbolts, the Gypsy Moth recreated herself and adopted the new identity Skein. Though she was very cooperative, her flighty demeanor and romantic overtures towards teammate Songbird caused her teammates to discourage her from staying on when the team expanded and reorganized, and so Skein quit and returned to Hamburg. Skein is revealed as a member of the Initiative's new team for the state of Delaware, the Women Warrior. After M-Day She kept her powers after M-Day. She later joined the Women Warriors, a female team part of the Initiative as the Delaware team. In that team and along with Constrictor, she confronted the R.A.I.D., and later participated to Osborn's attack on Asgard. | Powers = *'Psychokinesis:' Skein possesses the mutant ability to mentally manipulate materials and objects with her mind. Because all matter has a powerful and specific "texture" to her mind, she prefers to only manipulate "soft" substances like fibers and other malleable, yielding substances. (This preference extends to the point of her having a strong aversion to mentally touching anything hard or solid.) Thus she confines her manipulation to such substances as fabrics (both organic and synthetic) and organic tissue such as that of plants or animals. The maximum amount of material she can manipulate at once is equivalent to the amount of weight she can lift physically, about 120 pounds. She is able to make such gross movements as yanking 120 pounds of cloth across a room all at once or such fine movements as threading a needle from across the room. The range of her influence is about 50 feet. **'Levitation' - Skein may levitate herself by manipulating her own clothing. By concentrating, she can move through the air as if she were swimming, at up to a top speed of 20 miles per hour for periods of up to a half hour before tiring from the mental exertion. Her wings are strictly ornamental, not functional. She not strong enough to to carry anyone else while she levitates, however she can levitate another person, provided that person weighs less than 120 pounds. **'Ensnare Opponents' - Skein can constrict her foes using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. **'Biophysical Control' - Skein can control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. | Abilities = Though she is a reluctant physical combatant, Skein is skilled at seduction and shameless about using these skills. She is also fluent in both English and Romanian. | Strength = Gypsy Moth possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, weight, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Skein's costume has an arsenal of tendrils which she can animate and use to entwine her opponents. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Skein is reluctant to affect inorganic matter. * Skein is bisexual | Trivia = | Links = * OHMU Deluxe Edition #5 ,April, 1986, MARVEL COMICS GROUP, p32 *Gay League Profile }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Bisexual Characters Category:General Threats